There Is No I In Avengers
by KristinaBryant
Summary: Kiara is the daughter to the Allfather Odin and sister to Thor Odinson. Follow Kiara as she discovers what it feels like to be loved and to lose a love.


**There Is No "I" In Avengers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Kiara!**

**One**

I shot up with a scream. My whole body trembled as I wiped off the sweat that beaded on my forehead, which was weird because my room is always cold. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair before getting out of bed and throwing on a white button-up shirt, cut-off jean shorts and a pair of black converses. I gave myself a quick once-over in my closet mirror before walking out of my room and into the living room.

"Morning, guys," I said, walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep this time," Bruce Banner asked as I grabbed a Fuji apple from the fridge, took a bite and faced Bruce.

"Same as always. Woke up with a scream," I said as Bruce shook his head and patted my left shoulder, lightly, before walking into the living room.

I finished the rest of my apple before running and jumping over the couch, landing between Thor and Steve Rogers. I smiled at them as Tony Stark and his assistant, Pepper, walked into the room. "Morning, Avengers." I, slightly, shook my head, knowing that Tony forgot about me. Again. "You've forgotten one," Thor said, gesturing to me.

"I thought you were still asleep," Tony whispered into my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"You always think that," I mumbled as Tony let go of me. Steve chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's with you and doing that," Steve asked as I got up and followed Bruce into his lab.

I sat down in a swivel chair and started to spin around until Bruce stopped me. "Hey!" I crossed my arms and pretended to pout as Bruce laughed at me before patting the lab table for me to sit on. "You know that I hate this, right?"

"But we have to do it, Kiara," Bruce said as I hopped up on the table and rolled up my right sleeve, up past my elbow.

"Let's just get this over with. Kay?" Bruce nodded before taking a needle and inserting it into one of my veins, drawing out my blood for testing. "Ouch," I mumbled as Bruce pulled out the needle and put the blood into multiple test tubes. I slid off the table and stood next to Bruce as he started to add things into my blood samples.

"You can go. I'll come and get you if I find anything," Bruce said, never taking his eyes off his work. I smiled and pecked Bruce on the check before running out of the room and into, what seemed like a brick wall. I looked up to see Thor standing in front of me.

"Are you okay, love," Thor questioned as he helped me back up my feet.

I rubbed my head. "I've been better. Are you made of bricks or something?"

Thor let out a rumbling chuckled as I, continued, to jab my finger into his arm and chest. "Have you visited Loki today?"

"I was heading that way. Why? What's wrong, Thor?"

Thor let out a small sigh. "It's Loki. I'm worried about the decision he had made."

I combed me fingers through my bun as we started walking to the holding cell, where Loki is being held. "I am, too. But we need to trust him."

Thor nodded as I unlocked the door, sliding it open and walking in. Thor and Loki exchanged a glare before Thor walked away, leaving Loki and I alone.

"My queen," Loki said as I stepped closer.

"I am not your queen, Loki," I snapped back, nearly jumping at the sound of my voice.

"That's what you've come to believe." Loki stepped forward and rested his right hand on the glass. I, on sudden impulse, rested my left hand on the glass, right where Loki's rested.

"Why are you doing this," my voice trembled as I started to question Loki.

"I have to, my queen."

I, lightly, shook my head. "You don't have to do anything."

"Why have you sided with Thor," questioned Loki, completely turning the tables on me.

"He's our brother. It's what family does."

"I am not his brother," Loki boomed, causing me to retreat my hand.

I could feel the tears prick my eyes as I turned away from Loki. "Goodbye, Loki."

With that I left the room with tears running down my face.

Thor was right. Loki had changed.


End file.
